


Be Your Everything.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Student Council, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Tharn is there, leaning on his car and smiling at Type. "Giving you a ride to school." He answered, approaching Type, and grabbing his bag."You didn't have to do this, I don't live that far."Tharn shrugged, "If you prefer walking that's fine with me."Type weighed his options: walk with a pretty guy and be tired, or be driven to school with the same pretty guy.Or where Type is the student council president and he has to keep Tharn and his friends in check. Throw in some banter, flirting, and a gang. It was supposed to be way simpler!
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 303





	Be Your Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with my second Tharntype fic! It’s my LONGEST fic ever, I really hope you guys enjoy this. :))
> 
> NOTE: I’m pretty sure there are A LOT of mistakes, I hope to fix everything soon!

Type is a simple guy with simple dreams. He never got himself into any trouble, always at the top of his class, never been late. That’s why when he tried to run for the student council, he won as president. He thought it will ruin his grades for being busy, but it became a motivation for him and soon he’s juggling his studies and duties as council president. 

One of which is to make sure that the little group of Tharn Kirigun stays in place.

When someone hears that name, they make sure to stay quiet and to be out of the guy’s way. Tharn Kirigun is the head of the gang in the school, although they don’t refer to them as that, because gangs are prohibited.

But still, they’re a gang. 

Despite students being scared and actually going to the office to complain about Tharn’s group, they can’t do anything because the Kirigun family is too precious for the school. Too precious to let go of. 

So they just make sure they’re out of the group’s way. 

Type, however, is much more stubborn than the majority of the student body, he knows this. His friends Champ and Techno knows this. That’s why when he heard the task from his adviser- to keep Tharn’s group in check -he shrugged and accepted.

“Are you crazy?” Was Techno’s first thought after Type told him and Champ about his task.

“I’m not, I’m just being responsible.”

“Yeah, being responsible is quite different from having a death wish, Type.”

Type rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic, No. It’s just Tharn, he’s harmless.”

“I heard he broke a student’s arm once, pretty nasty fight.” Champ slid into the conversation. 

“And you say he’s harmless...” Techno hummed.

“Where did you even get that info, Champ?” Type asked. 

“It was all around the school, hard to miss it.”

Type scoffed, “Yeah, and there was this news once where I got someone pregnant from the other school. Wasn’t true, is it?”

Techno smiled, “Still debating, actually.”

Type slapped Techno’s arm, earning a hiss from the other guy. 

“Seriously, I never had any problem with Tharn, so I won’t judge him immediately. If he’s as nasty as what you guys say he is _after_ I formally meet him, then fine. I’ll join you with judging him.”

Champ and Techno shrugged, satisfied with Type’s answer.

Type can’t wait for tomorrow. Everything will be fine...

Right?

—

The next day, Type tapped his foot over and over on the floor, eyes staring at the clock and waiting for the bell to ring, signalling the end of class and start of lunch.

When it did, he didn’t waste any time and stood up from his seat, out the door and towards the cafeteria.

Him, Techno, and Champ always sat at the table by the window, a few tables away from where Tharn and his friends usually sat. Arriving there, Champ and Techno are already seated, looking at Type when he arrived. 

“You’re really going to them?” Techno asked. 

“Don’t say it as if I’m not going back alive, No.”

“I have a feeling...” Techno whispered but Type chose to ignore it. 

“Alright then, wish me luck.” Type said, standing up. 

“Good luck.” The two boys said in unison, making Type look at them with furrowed brows. 

He walked towards the table, hands inside his pockets so they won’t see how sweaty they are. He kept his cool, walking slowly and looking ahead so he seem confident. 

He _is_ confident. 

Hopefully. 

As he stood in front of the table, 3 pairs of eyes landed on him. Type can recognize the two, Lhong and Tum. Tharn himself is there of course, looking at Type with a blank face.

“H-Hi.” Type stuttered. _Shit!_

He coughed, “Hi. I’m Type and I’m the council president-“

“I know, I voted for you.” Tharn cut him off. 

Type bit the inside of his cheek, “Oh, well thank you. Okay, anyways, well my adviser asked me to uhm...” He stopped, scratching his head. 

“To...?” Tum asked. 

“To keep you in place, are his exact words.”

“Keep us in place? What did we do?” Tharn asked. 

“Well, that’s the thing actually. I don’t know either?” Type laughed nervously. 

For a minute, the three friends on the table stared at each other, before looking at Type again.

“Why don’t you sit down? Our necks are starting to hurt.” Lhong said, smiling. 

And, okay, is this a trap? No, Type! They’re just being nice, don’t be paranoid.

“Uhm, yeah, okay.”

“You can sit here.” Tharn said, pulling Type beside him.

“Alright, now tell us what to do, or rather, what your adviser wants you to do.”

Type furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”

The three laughed, making Type laugh awkwardly.

“I just, I thought you’ll make me do something, like an initiation or- I don’t know.”

Tum smiled, “Rumours have never been kind to us, Type.”

Type frowned, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s hard to ignore them anyways, right?” Lhong said. 

“And besides, if you really want to do something for us, take our Tharn out-“ Tum said before screeching, holding his leg.

“What?” Type asked. 

“What he means to say is, you don’t have to do anything for us. Rather, we’ll do something for you. You need to keep us in check? Got it, sir.” Tharn said with a smile. 

Type blinked slowly, “Okay...? That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Lhong nodded. 

“Well, thank you, I guess. Really, thanks.” He stood up, “Sorry for interrupting your lunch, have a great day!” He said, before walking back to Champ and Techno.

“It was the perfect moment, why ruin it!?” Tum asked.

“Perfect moment my ass, I’ll ask him when I want to.” Tharn said. 

“Yeah and that is on...?” Lhong teased. 

“Shut up.”

Back in Type’s table, Techno and Champ leaned in close to Type to hear what he has to say. 

“They’re all very nice.” Is what he first said. 

“Nice? What do you mean?” Techno asked dumbly. 

“I mean, that they are _nice_. They’re not rude or anything, nothing like what the students are saying.”

Champ took Type’s hands, checking his temperature, looking at his eyes, “Are you sick?”

Type slapped Champ’s hands away, “Stop it, seriously. They’re nice, okay?”

Techno and Champ looked at each other, shrugging. 

They changed the subject after that.

—

Later that day, Type locked the student council office before making his way out of the building. It was already 6PM and he still has lots of work to do when he gets home. Stepping out of the gates, he waved goodbye to the security guard before started to walk home. He doesn't live very far, anyway.

A few blocks in, he heard some commotion in an alleyway. He turned his head and saw a guy being mugged. Now, Type is a stubborn guy but he is not stupid. He doesn't want to die this early. But as fate would have it, the guy spotted him and screamed for help.

The muggers turned their heads and, alas, it was none other than Tharn and his buddies.

"T-Type?" Tharn said, eyes filled with what looks like fear.

"I was never here." He said before sprinting away.

He can hear Tharn calling him but he can't stop himself until he reached his house, panting on the floor.

He just saw Tharn beat someone up.

And here he thought those guys were harmless.

He didn't manage to get some sleep that night. Luckily, he finished the things he has to do instead of just lying in bed without any plans of falling asleep.

So, the minute his friends spotted him, they were immediately worried.

"Type! You can audition for a zombie movie with that face!" Techno shouted.

Type groaned, "Not so loud."

"What time did you sleep last night?" Champ asked.

"I didn't."

His friends both sighed, "Shit, Type. Don't do this again, you're a busy guy, make sure you have proper rest or your body will give up before we can even graduate." Type doesn't know who said this, too tired to pay attention.

"You should probably go to the nurse, have some rest for today." He was sure it was Champ.

"Or better yet, go home. Skip today, we won't do anything much anyway." It was Techno now.

"I can't, I'll be bombarded with due dates and homeworks by the time I get back."

Techno sighed, "It's only one day, Type. C'mon, go home and we'll cover for you."

This is the rare moments where Type really appreciates his friends.

"Are you going to walk, though? You might collapse anytime." 

"I can take him."

The three jumped at the sudden voice, looking at Tharn with a mix of surprise and fear (from Techno and Champ, at least.)

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear your conversation, I just came here to talk to Type..." Tharn said sheepishly.

Type, knowing his friends are tongue-tied and can't reply to Tharn even if they try, answered, "Yeah, let's go somewhere private." He waved goodbye to his friends before leading Tharn (as best as he could without falling asleep) to the back garden of the school.

They sat on a bench, overlooking the large garden. Type usually comes here to study, but it's been awhile and he forgot just how beautiful everything is.

"Type," Tharn started, "That... thing you saw-"

"Is none of my business, I know. You don't have to explain."

Tharn shook his head, "I know, but I want to."

Type stared at him before sighing, "Why did you do that to the guy?"

"What you saw, is not what it looks like." Type can't help but scoff at this. "He's an abuser, Type. He abused his wife and his kids and we're there to put a stop to it."

Type frowned, "How can you be so sure? Where did you get the info that the guy is an abuser?"

Tharn sighed, looking conflicted, "I just, I can't say yet, okay? But believe me when I say that we are not bad guys. Not me, not Tum, not Lhong."

Type bit his lip, "Yeah, okay."

Tharn looked at him, "Okay?"

"Yeah, I believe you. As long as you don't harm me or any of my friends _and_ what you're saying is true, then okay."

Type expected Tharn to smile, say thank you and leave it at that, but he didn't expect the guy to give him a bone crushing hug, mumbling thank yous.

Type was taken aback, choosing to lift his hand and caress the other's head.

"You have really soft hair." He said before he can even think about it.

He can feel Tharn chuckling. "Thanks, you're very squishy."

Tharn straightened up but Type can feel the guy's arm still on his back, it feels comforting.

"You need to go home, right? I have a car, let me drive you."

Type would've argued, but just the thought of his soft bed makes him oh so tired already. So he followed the other to his car and told him the directions.

When Tharn parked his car just outside of Type's home, he turned to the other and saw him fast asleep, forehead on the window.

Tharn worked out, he can lift, and he's a gentleman. But if he wants to get on Type's good side, he shouldn't come off as someone creepy, as much as he wants to carry Type inside his house. So he chose to shake him gently instead.

"Type, hey wake up. Type, we're here." He said softly.

Type stirred, yawning. Tharn thinks he looks like a cat. Type blinked at Tharn, "Thank you, for driving me." 

"You're welcome."

Type bit his lip, "You have class, right? I have a feeling you're already late."

"Nothing important is due today, I can afford to slack off."

"Well," Type started, "You're already here so, do you want to come in?"

Tharn can't help the smile that showed in his face, "I would love to."

Type nodded, exiting the vehicle with Tharn in tow. The two entered Type's house without saying anything, but the silence is not awkward. Tharn looked at his surroundings, the pictures hanging on the wall, the simple chandelier in the middle of the room, the comfy looking couch. It feels very homey.

"Do you want somrthing to drink?" Type offered.

Tharn shook his head, "No thanks."

Type nodded, rocking on the balls of his feet, "I really didn't plan this so I'm sorry if I'm a bad host or something."

Tharn laughed, "No you're not, don't worry."

Type nodded, pointing up the stairs, "I'm gonna go change, and I have a feeling I'll be tempted and lie on my bed and I'll fall asleep so, you can stay as long as you want and just let yourself out, again I'm so sorry for being a bad host I'm just-"

Tharn stopped Type's rambling with a kiss-

On the cheek.

Type was startled, cheeks immediately turning red.

"Just rest, okay? I'll go." Tharn answered.

Type was speechless, mouth open. Tharn smiled at him, laughing lowly.

"Rest well, alright? I'll see you tomorow." Tharn said, before waving goodbye and leaving.

Type stared at the door, one thing in his mind, "What the fuck just happened?"

—

He refused to think too much about the kiss. He's too tired anyway. So he went up to his room and slept soundly.

His dreams though, are a different matter.

They are filled with brown eyes, soft smile, pink lips, and a beautiful laughter.

"At least you look better now, you really needed that rest." Champ said the next day at the cafeteria.

"Did Tharn do something to you?" Techno asked with a smirk.

He knows No is just kidding, teasing him. But the kiss is the first thing that popped in his mind, and he fucking blushed.

"He's blushing, Champ! What did he do, huh?"

Type frowned, "Nothing, stop assuming things, No."

“Am I assuming, though?” Techno said with a smirk.

Type rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I’m getting something to eat.”

“Or someone.” Techno whispered under his breath.

Type smacked his head.

On the way to the food line, he passed by Tharn’s table, but only saw Lhong and Tum there. The two gave him a wave, in which he returned. Where’s Tharn?

He waited for his turn in the line, ordering some rice meal before paying. Before he can grab his tray, someone already did. 

“I’ll take this, you go.” It was Tharn. 

Type tried to grab the tray, but Tharn just moved it our of his reach, smiling. “I said I’ll carry this, go to your table.”

Type sighed before leading the way, Tharn walking behind him. When he Techno and Champ spotted him, their eyes widened when they saw the guy behind Type. 

“Hello, Champ, Techno.” Tharn greeted, placing the tray carefully on the table. 

The two waved absentmindedly.

“See you, Type.” Tharn said reaching for Type’s hand and giving it a squeeze, before walking back to his own table. 

Techno and Champ are silent, looking at each other before looking at Type, “Care to explain what that was?”

Type shrugged, “Honestly? I don’t even know myself.”

“It looks like Tharn Kirigun likes you.” Champ said. 

“No he doesn’t.” Type rejected the idea, it seems so far fetched.

“I think Champ’s right, who carries someone’s tray anyway?”

“You carry mine, No.” Type answered. 

Techno nodded, “Uh huh, because you _make_ me. Pretty sure he’s the one that offered to carry your tray.”

“He’s a gentleman, so what?”

Techno sighed, “We can never win with you, huh?” 

Type shrugged smugly. 

“Well, if Tharn ever admits his feelings for you, Champ and I will be here to say I told you so.”

“Then wait forever, I guess.” Type said. 

His eyes then landed on Tharn and his friends, Tharn already looking at him. When Tharn saw Type look at him, he smiled and gave a cute little wave.

Type, for the nth time, blushed. 

—

Type’s classes ended at 4PM, but due to being the council president, he has to stay and do some work at the office, especially having been absent for a day.

Stepping out of the room, he was surprised when he saw Tharn, Lhong, and Tum there. Type’s classmates are looking at him like he’s crazy, and doing their best to ignore the trio.

“Type.” Tharn said.

“Hello,” He greeted the three, looking confused. 

“Alright, Type is here. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Tum said, doing a handshake with Tharn. 

“Good luck.” Type heard Lhong whisper. 

The two left, leaving Tharn and Type alone together. Tharn was the first to break the silence, "Going home already?"

Type shook his head, "I wish, still have things to do in the council office. Why?"

"I'm just thinking of walking you home, that's all."

Type bit his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling. How can one guy be this cute? Pretty sure it's illegal. That's why it's painful for Type to turn the other down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what time I'll finish since, you know, I missed classes yesterday so I have some catching up to do."

Tharn shrugged, "I can wait, not to be pushy or anything."

"You'll do that?"

Tharn smiled, "Why not? I have some free time. I can do my homework as well while you do yours, productive date."

Type's eyes widened, "Date?"

The reaction on Tharn's face was quickly changed from chill, to panic, "Shit! What I mean to say was _hang-out_ not a date, as if I wanna date you right? No wait! I do! Not just now, in the future probably but-"

Tharn stopped his ranting when he heard the other laughing. Type approached Tharn before pinching his cheek, "You're a cute one, Kirigun." He said before walking away.

Tharn stood there dumbfounded for a minute before coming back to his senses, "Wait! I can come with you, right?" He asked.

Type stopped and turned, signalling for Tharn to follow.

And he did.

Type unlocked the council office door and motioned for Tharn to enter.

"How come you're the only one working?" Tharn asked.

"They already finished, and they know I like to work alone."

Tharn smiled, "Should I be flattered that I'm here?"

Type shook his head no, making the other laugh.

"Just sit anywhere, and I'll be busy so my focus will be on my work." Type explained.

"Copy that, sir." Tharn saluted.

For 2 straight hours, they just sat there and did their homework. Sometimes Tharn will ask Type for help, sometimes it's the other way around. It's true, Type likes working alone. He wasn't even sure if he'll be comfortable working with Tharn. But turns out that he is.

"I'm done." Type said after stapling the last document together.

"Great, do you want to grab something to eat?" Tharn asked as he fixed his things.

"As long as it's your treat." Type answered with a sheepish smile.

Tharn laughed, "Wouldn't have it any other way." 

They stepped out of the office and waited as Type locked the office once again. Tharn led them to his car and started the engine, entering smoothly into traffic.

"Do you have any place in mind? Craving something? A favorite?" Tharn asked.

"Would kill anything for Japanese food right now."

"I know just the place."

They arrived at a very posh Japanese restaurant, Type has to make sure he's not really in Japan because of how authentic everything looks.

"Welcome Mr. Kirigun, table for how many?" Type heard the receptionist ask. _So Tharn is a regular customer here huh_

"Hello, table for two." Hearing this, the receptionist raised an eyebrow and looked at Type, mouth forming an O.

"Alright then, follow me." She said.

Tharn placed his hand on the small of Type's back, walking with him towards their table.

Sitting down, the lady gave them a warm smile before leaving.

"Tharn this looks expensive, why are we here?"

"You want Japanese food, right? This is the best one I can think of."

"Yeah, but there's this restaurant near my place that's way cheaper than this." Tharn said with a frown.

"That's the issue, then?" Tharn said, "You're worried it's too expensive?"

Type nodded, "It obviously is, Tharn."

Tharn sighed, "Look, don't think about the price, okay? I want you to relax and have a good time." He gave Type a warm smile.

Type sighed, smiling as well. "Okay." He said.

They checked their menus- Type tried his best to not look at the prices -and ordered while making small talk. By the time their meals arrived, they ready learned some small facts about each other. Like how Tharn likes eating chocolate while watching films, or how Type always sleeps hugging a pillow. 

It's the little things that matters anyway.

But one thing is bugging Type, is this really a date?

Tharn is handsome, a gentleman, funny, nice. He can see himself falling for this guy. Hell, he already likes him. But he has no idea if the other guy feels the same, despite Champ and Techno shoving the thought down his throat.

"Hey," Tharn said, giving the waiter his card to pay, "You okay? Why are you frowning?"

Type shook his head, "It's nothing, really."

"Tell me, I'll listen." It's such a simple response, but how come Type feels how heavy and important that is.

"Is this, are we on a date?" He asked blushing.

Tharn smiled softly, "I wouldn't mind calling it a date, Type. But if you prefer to call this a hangout, as friends, that's fine with me."

"No!" Type exclaimed, coughing after to cover his outburst. "Jesus I'm so fucking embarrassing."

Tharn laughed, "You're not, I call it being adorable."

Type scrunched his face up, "Who you calling adorable?"

Tharn laughed once again, leaning forward and pinching Type's cheeks, "You are." Type slapped his hand away.

When they made sure that they have everything, they left the restaurant and into Tharn's car. Type doesn't want to say it out loud, but he's sad that the night is ending. He enjoyed being with Tharn, and he wishes for more time with him.

Tharn, being the gentleman he is, walked Type towards his front door when they arrived in Type's house.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Tharn." Type said, hand on the doorknob of his front door.

"I'm really glad, it's my intention after all."

They stood there, looking at each other. "Will I be seeing more of you?" Type asked.

Tharn nodded, "Of course, I'm planning to stick around, you know."

Type smiled brightly. He then quickly placed a kiss on Tharn's cheek before saying good night, entering the house in a hurry.

Tharn stared at the closed door, cheek burning from the kiss. Slowly, a smile started to form on his lips.

Type and his tiny surprises.

—

Type looked at his living room one more time, making sure everything is in place and he didn't leave anything on. He opened the door, whistling a tune, before jumping from shock.

"Tharn! What are you doing here?" He asked.

Tharn is there, leaning on his car and smiling at Type. "Giving you a ride to school." He answered, approaching Type, and grabbing his bag.

"You didn't have to do this, I don't live that far."

Tharn shrugged, "If you prefer walking that's fine with me."

Type weighed his options: walk with a pretty guy and be tired, or be driven to school with the same pretty guy. 

Type didn't answer, just walked towards the passenger seat and plopped down, Tharn laughing at his actions.

They drove in silence, the radio playing the top 10 for that day. This is one of the things that Type appreciates when he's with Tharn, the comfortable silence between them. It makes him feel relaxed.

Tharn parked at his usual parking space, looking at Type. "Until what time is your class?"

"Same time, it ends at 4PM, why?"

"I'll be waiting for you, same room?" He asked.

Type nodded as an answer. He then opened the door to step out, waiting for Tharn.

He should've expected the stares, but he was still a bit surprised when he felt all the eyes on them.

Especially when Tharn chose to place his arm on Type's shoulder.

It feels foreign, being held like this, but Type doesn't mind.

He could get used to this.

"Where will you meet Techno and Champ?" Tharn asked when they're inside Type's building.

"They're probably already in the room."

The both of them walked towards Type's first class, still ignoring the stares from the other students. Arriving at the room, they spotted both Techno and Champ waiting by the door, mouth slightly open when they saw the two.

"See you at lunch?" Tharn asked.

"Yeah." 

Tharn smiled, waving goodbye before walking away.

"What-?"

"Nope." Type said.

"But you and him-?"

"I said no."

Techno and Champ snickered, walking inside the room with Type.

—

Later in the cafeteria, he explained everything to Techno and Champ. They were kind enough to stay quiet until Type finished telling everything.

"So, you and him are boyfriends?" Champ asked.

"Not really? Or, not yet. We're dating, but no labels yet."

"You're fine with that? I know how labels are important to you." Techno said.

"Yeah, honestly I'm fine. Perhaps we're taking it slow, I don't want to rush anything anyway."

Techno nodded, "I'm happy for you, really. I may still be a tad intimidated by Tharn but if you say he's a good guy, then he is."

"I'm with Techno on this one, as long as you're happy, then we're happy."

"Also," Techno interjected, leaning close to Type, "I fucking told you so."

Type groaned as his friends laughed, watching the two talk about him and Tharn.

Who, speaking of, just entered the cafeteria with Lhong and Tum.

Most of the students stared at Tharn as he walked by his usual table and straight to Type's.

"Mind if I join?" He asked, looking at Type then at the other two.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Type answered, looking at Techno and Champ as well.

"Oh! Yeah, it's okay we don't mind too." The other two rambled.

"Great." Tharn said, sitting next to Type.

"I didn't introduce myself properly this morning, sorry. But I'm Tharn." Tharn said politely.

"Oh, we know." Champ said, making Type kick him under the table.

"Ow!" Techno shrieked, oops.

Tharn looked at them with confused eyes. 

"What I mean to say is that Type talks about you all the time."

Type kicked Champ once again under the table, satisfied when the other groaned in pain.

"You talk about me, huh?" Tharn smirked at him.

"All good things, don't worry." Techno said to Tharn.

"I do hope so." Tharn said, smiling at Type cutely (in Type's opinion.)

"Aren't your friends looking for you? You're ditching them for me."

Tharn shrugged, "They don't really mind, in fact they encourage me."

"To talk to me?"

"To _pursue_ you. I told you I plan to stick around, right?" Tharn said and damn him for having a way with words because now Type is blushing.

When can he stop blushing around Tharn?!

"Sap." Type answered instead, smiling nonetheless.

Tharn wiggled his eyebrows before stretching his arms above his head, and placing them on Type's shoulders.

"You're not slick, you know?" Type said.

Tharn smiled mischievously, "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything" He pulled Type closer.

"Whatever." 

The two continued to banter, with Champ and Techno looking at them.

"I love how they speak to each other like we're not here." Champ whispered to Techno.

"Dude, they talk like they're the only ones in the whole cafeteria." Techno answered, smiling at the two.

—

After his last class, Type stepped out of the room and immediately spotted Tharn waiting for him, along with Tum and Lhong. He introduced the two to Techno and Champ, who looks more at ease with the whole group of Tharn.

"Do you have to be at the office today?" Tharn asked as he took Type's bag.

Type shook his head, "I don't, actually. Got any plans in mind?"

Tharn squinted, thinking. "We can go and grab something to eat."

Type nodded, agreeing.

Tharn extended his hand, palms up. Type looked at Tharn with a raised eyebrow.

"Hold my hand, it's cold." Tharn pouted.

Type sighed, grabbing the other's hand. Tharn smiled brightly.

The six of them all walked together to the gates of the building, only saying goodbye to Tharn and Type when they have to split and go towards the parking lot instead of the front gates. They walked towards Tharn's car, hearing the alarm signalling it's unlocked. Type pulled the passenger door open when someone pushed him roughly, knocking him off balance. The guy then turned him around and placed his forearm on Type's windpipe.

"So you're his new boytoy, huh? You fucking piece of shit." 

Type coughed, before kneeing the guy on the groin, making him double in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Tharn asked, pulling Type closer to his side.

"You're nothing to him, nothing! You thought you're so precious, aren't you?"

"You better leave him alone or I swear to God I don't know what I'll do to you." Type heard Tharn say lowly, which made Type shiver...

And not the good kind.

The guy looked at Tharn, before pointing at Type and leaving.

Tharn immediately turned to Type who's still coughing, "Type, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Type shook his head, "I'm fine," He said, before straightening up, "But I want to know who that guy is, Tharn."

Tharn sighed, "Can we go at your place? Somewhere private at least?"

Type nodded, entering Tharn's car and waited for the other to drive.

On the way to Type's house, he can see the worry in Tharn's face. Even his grip on the steering wheel is tighter than it should be. Feeling bold, he placed his hand on Tharn's hand that's on the gear stick, intertwining their fingers.

Tharn looked at him for a second, smiling. And he looked a bit more relaxed after that.

Arriving at Type's house, the two didn't waste any time and entered the house, sitting on Type's sofa closely together.

"His name is San," Tharn started, "He was supposed to be my partner."

"As in, boyfriend?" Type asked.

Tharn shook his head, "Husband."

Type's eyes widened, but he didn't ask any of the questions swirling in his mind.

"His family is very close with mine, and my father wanted me to marry him, an arranged marriage." Tharn explained. "But the thing is, I don't want to be in a relationship that I was forced into. I don't want someone just because someone chose them for me."

Type bit his lip, "How come he referred to me as your boytoy?"

"When I refused to be with him... he didn't take it lightly. Turns out he already had a liking on me and he just, snapped, I guess. Everytime I took an interest on someone, San is there to harrass them and call them my boytoy."

Type can see this topic is hard on Tharn, so he's the one that placed his arm on his shoulder, doing his best to comfort Tharn.

"Can I ask something first before you continue?"

Tharn nodded, "Anything."

"Why did your father put you in an arranged marriage? Is it business related? Are you secretly a prince?" Tharn laughed at the last part.

"Type," He said, straightening up. "Promise me you won't freak out when I tell you the truth?"

Type's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Are you saying you've been lying to me this whole time?"

Tharn was in panic mode immediately, "No no! I'm not lying I just hid the truth, s'all. I promise everything I said was true."

Type, still a bit sceptical, nodded. "Alright, what is this truth?"

Tharn sighed, "My father, he's a very powerful guy underground. He works with different people and has a lot of say in things. You can say he's the leader of a mafia, but it goes beyond that. I don't even know what to call him anymore.

Me, Lhong, and Tum are some of his people. We do the simple things, remember that guy you saw in the alleyway? I wasn't lying when I told you he abused his family. My father was the source of that news, well, his investigators to be precise. The three of us- me, Lhong, and Tum -we only do the work that involves monsters. Abusers, killers, drug pushers. We don't kill innocent people, Type. We're not the monsters."

Type was stunned. He looked at Tharn, blinking. "Should you even be with me, Tharn?"

Tharn frowned, "I like you, Type. Not even my father can change that."

"But he can, Tharn. Just from what you said, he can."

Tharn frowned even more, "Don't leave me just because of him. We barely started and now we're done?"

Type shook his head, "I'm not leaving, Tharn. I like you, you know that. But what if your father-"

"He won't okay?" Tharn grabbed Type's hand tightly, "I'll do anything to protect you, Type. From San, from my father, I'll protect you."

The look on Tharn is so pure and intense that Type can't help but to lean and kiss the hell out of him.

Tharn was taken aback, but immediately regained his composure by kissing back just as strong as Type. Tharn pulled the other on his lap, grabbing his hips with one hand, and the other on Type's nape. They kissed until they ran out of breath, pulling apart.

"I fucking like you, Type. I really do." Tharn said.

Type nodded, placing his forehead on Tharn's. "I do, too."

They have a lot to talk about, but right now, they're okay and they're together. That's what matters

**Author's Note:**

> That’s for my second fic! If it’s not yet obvious... I’ll be making a part 2, of course! I hope you all look forward to it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you!


End file.
